Crystal Teardrops
by QueenFandom
Summary: A new guild is born in Fiore. They enter the GMG when they sense an evil presence. OCs explained inside. Collar with XStopTheWorldI'mGettingDizzyxX. Summary WILL be changed when I think of how to put it. :D


**Steward/Sally Gillen:**

H: White

E: Black

M: Shades

MP: Can create shades to fight people, and other similar monsters.

EM: See above.

P: Similar to Master Bob. Turns demon-like when guild is destroyed.

O: 3rd Wizard Saint. Gender is unknown. Insists to be referred to "he" by outsiders, and "she" by guild-mates. Master of Crystal Teardrops.

**Astrid Noriega:**

Hair: Long brown hair in two braids going down her back to her hips.

Eyes: Orange with brown specks.

Magic: Nature.

Magic's properties: Talks to animals, controls elements. Summons/grows plants of different properties. Can analyze a person's/animal's strengths &amp; weaknesses with a look. (Since humans are animals, technically).

Example of magic: A poison plant that spits poison or a large plant that squeezes its victims.

Personality: Serious, rarely smiles. A leader. Calculating. Very smart.

Other: Main character. Her team is called "Devil's Tongue," which is (a) the most powerful team in the guild and (b) has devotion to Astrid similar to the Thunder God Tribe to Laxus. Always keeps Lolly-pops of magic flavors handy.

**Brett Fox:**

H: Auburn.

E: Gold.

M: Intellection.

MP: Can use telepathy. Can manipulate emotions, thoughts, and decisions. Can make someone forget/remember something.

EM: Can make someone give up a fight.

P: Mischievous, loyal to Astrid. (Like the Thunder God Tribe to Astrid)

O: On Astrid's team.

**Nicholas Radford:**

H: Black &amp; White (one side black, the other white, like Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket [look him up on Google images]).

E: Kaleidoscope (changes colors depending on emotion. Red = angry, green = serene, brown = understanding, blue = critical, gray is normal, etc.).

M: Color.

MP: He can change the color/element of anything, make things/people invisible, create portals, and has two knives on his belt.

EM: He can change his knives into the element of the color that he changes it into, like, turning it red-orange and the knive(s) would turn into fire.

P: Temperamental, passionate in whatever feeling he has.

O: On Astrid's team.

**Lana Pierce:**

H: Blonde, boy style.

E: Red.

M: Arc of Embodiment.

MP: Can materialize anything they can imagine.

P: Cheery, the opposite of Astrid.

O: On Astrid's team. Her BFF.

**Ian Young:**

H: Blonde.

E: Pink.

M: Dream.

MP: Lulls people to sleep, gives them nightmares/good dreams, can make their worst fear come to life. Can hypnotize.

EM: If someone is afraid of spiders, he can make a giant spider attack them.

P: Daydreams, talks dreamily/slowly.

O: Wears goggles on top of his head that have moving swirls inside. On Astrid's team.

…

**Sylvia Nagel:**

H: White.

E: Red.

M: Blood Puppetmaster.

MP: Can control people's blood (and therefore people). Can suck people of their energy/blood. Can create wounds. Can heal others by restoring/changing the property of their blood/skin.

EM: Can make someone dance like a ballerina.

P: A loner. Astrid is her mentor and role model.

O: Pale. Her team is called "Nightmare Terrors," the 2nd-most-powerful team in Crystal Teardrops.

**Jack Holland:**

H: Dark blue (almost black), with one white streak down the right side.

E: Purple.

M: Moonlight.

MP: Similar to Sting &amp; Rogue's combined, minus the Dragon Slaying part.

EM: Blinds opponents, turns into shadow.

P: Laughs at everything, childish, cheery.

O: On Sylvia's team

**Hazel Sheldon:**

H: Hazel with blue streaks.

E: Green.

M: Enchant.

MP: She has a belt with any swords, and a scythe on her back. Can enchant swords/knives to have different properties.

EM: Enchants sword to blast air at opponents with each swing.

P: Super talkative.

O: Freckles. On Sylvia's team.

…

**Brad Headrick:**

H: Silver (like Yuki's from Fruits Basket).

E: Purple (in slits).

M: Wolf Assassin.

MP: Similar to Dragon Slaying. Can boost others strength/speed (etc.), while giving them magic power. Can morph into a silver wolf with a purple star on his forehead, and purple eyes.

EM: "Wolf Assassin's Impaling Sword!"

P: Childish.

O: His team is the 3rd most powerful, "Silver Jems."

**Natalie Haywood:**

H: Brown.

E: Blue.

M: Music.

MP: Can summon instruments that do different effects.

EM: Summons a harp to make someone fall asleep.

P: Loves to fight. Reckless.

O: In Brad's team.

**Debbie Ortiz:**

H: Red

E: Green

M: Stars

MP: Just magic attacks.

EM: "Star Strike" makes a ninja-star-looking-thing appear in her hand that she throws at her target.

P: Fangirls. Bookworms. Matchmaker.

O: In Brad's team.

**Shay Xiong:**

H: Black, in side braid.

E: Blue.

M: Katana.

MP: She can cut through anything, (Like the woman Erza thought,) and can multiple her katanas.

P: The smart one in the group. Calm, collected.

O: In Brad's team.

Hope you like it.


End file.
